Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to techniques for small cyclic delay diversity (SCDD) used in a wireless communication system (e.g., 5G New Radio).
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Typical wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, power, and/or spectrum). Examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, and time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA).
These multiple access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. An example telecommunication standard is Long Term Evolution (LTE) or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) which uses multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antenna technology. However, although newer multiple access systems, such as an LTE or LTE-A system, deliver faster data throughput than older technologies, such increased downlink rates have triggered a greater demand for higher-bandwidth content, such as high-resolution graphics and video, for use on or with mobile devices. As such, demand for bandwidth, as well as higher data rates and lower latency on wireless communications systems continues to increase.
The 5th Generation (5G) New Radio (NR) communications technology, used in a wide range of spectrum, is envisaged to expand and support diverse usage scenarios and applications with respect to current mobile network generations. In an aspect, 5G NR communications technology may include, for example: enhanced mobile broadband (eMBB) addressing human-centric use cases for access to multimedia content, services and data; ultra-reliable low-latency communications (URLLC) with strict requirements, especially in terms of latency and reliability; and massive machine type communications (mMTC), which can allow a very large number of connected devices and transmission of a relatively low volume of non-delay-sensitive information. In another aspect, 5G NR communications technology may use techniques for advanced beamforming and MIMO antenna, and efficient waveform modulation and coding schemes. In addition, as the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, there exists a need for further improvements in 5G communications technology and beyond. Preferably, these improvements should be applicable to other multi-access technologies and the telecommunication standards that employ these technologies.
Accordingly, new approaches may be desirable to improve system efficiency and reliability, for example, reducing transmission overhead and/or improving channel estimation, in order to satisfy consumer demand and improve user experience in wireless communications (e.g., 5G NR).